Late Night Musings
by Tandy
Summary: Kagome misses something she never thought she would. Rest of chapter four on my live journal... Link to livejournal in my Profile FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

AN: Little ficlet I couldn't get off my mind.

It's only going to be a few chapters long. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Since when, Kagome wondered, did she feel nothing when Inuyasha spirited off in the middle of the night to meet Kikyo?

Actually, she did feel something for him… sympathy. Her little crush on him had been painful but it had passed, like all adolescent crushes were bound to. He, on the other hand, was bonded forever with Kikyo. There would be no severing of ties with them. She understood and had accepted that a long time ago. She knew Inuyasha still held feelings for her; confused and muddled feelings, riddled with guilt and shame. Kagome sighed, turned over in her sleeping bag and came face to face with her current predicament.

Miroku.

He was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, face turned toward her, his ponytail in disarray, a strand of hair covering his left eye. Kagome couldn't resist tucking the strand behind his ear. He stirred slightly, mumbling something that sounded remarkably like, 'would you bear my children.' He was utterly adorable.

Kagome sighed once more, and wondered when did she start… developing feelings for Miroku. When did she start missing the gropes and innuendoes? When did she start resenting Sango because she still received them on a daily basis? She was insane, she thought, if she missed being groped by a known womanizer.

What did she see in him anyway? He was gorgeous, that was a given, and charming as hell, but was also a flirt, who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. But he was also brave and strong, and had helped her countless of times, she conceded. She sighed again, angry with herself for having feelings for Miroku. Was she one of those women that only wanted men she couldn't have? Or men who treated her badly she added, thinking of Inuyasha.

For some reason, Miroku had stopped groping her and even stopped his innuendoes, meaning that he'd lost interest in her. Kagome never fooled herself into thinking that Miroku had actual feelings for her, but she knew he at least found her attractive. And in the corner of her heart, she had been flattered, especially when shunned by Inuyasha's coldness. Is that when she started developing feelings for him? When he stopped groping her? Kagome groaned, she was pathetic, utterly pathetic.

Miroku stirred once again, his mouth slightly open, a fact that made Kagome giggle. The strand of hair had slipped once more, covering his eyes. Like before, she moved the strand back behind his ear. This time though, she let her hand wonder in the contours of his face; he was sound sleep after all, he wouldn't mind. Besides, she deserved a little payback after all the times he'd groped her. She stopped at his lips, tracing them softly with a finger, memorizing the texture. Caught of guard, she removed her fingers instantly when his tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick her fingers.

Still, Miroku slept, must be a reflex, Kagome thought angrily. _Stupid Monk!_

She studied him once more, noticing the fullness of his lips; they were close now, with a pout, presumably for the absence of her fingers on his mouth. It was calling her, Kagome rationalized, as she leaned down for a quick kiss. When she lifted her gaze, she met groggy violet eyes.

"Kagome-Sama, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his hands, attempting to ward off sleep.

"Umm… you were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up." Kagome explained in what she hoped was a sincere tone.

"Oh, thanks." He said, too sleepy to doubt her.

Kagome smiled at him, and turned around to finally try to sleep. Minutes later she felt a familiar hand on her ass. She was smiling even as she raised her hand to slap him.

TBC

* * *

Please review!

There will be smut, which I will probably be posting at Adultfanfiction.net or Mediaminer.org. :)


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews to: Silver Mist4, Fawnie, Lila, Amy, Kaguya's Chaos, Abhilasha, YleChan, Inuyahasgirlforever, Sandra E, Fala, Shadowcat15, Sasha, Desiree, Ruby Neko . Thank you all so much! You guys rock.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Sigh These are so tiresome.

Warning: Un-beta'd, read at own risk.Enjoy!

* * *

**Late Night Musings**

**Chapter Two**

It was calling him, beckoning him, torturing him, tempting him and Miroku didn't think he could resist any longer. It was Kagome's sweet, perfectly rounded…

Ahh! Buddha, give me strength to resist this wondrous temptation!

Miroku turned his back on the blanket-covered derriere that was the cause of all his troubles, at least to his point of view. His hands actually hurt from the effort of not touching her, and it had been a while since he had touched her, three months and six days exactly. The month before had been an exception, product of his sleep befuddled mind, one that he enjoyed thoroughly due to the lack of usual sting in her slap. Nevertheless, he had finally come to terms with the fact that Kagome would never look at him the way he looked at Inuyasha. So his hands, which had become addicted to her, would never touch her again.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't let his hands wonder on other women, namely Sango. At first, Miroku had taken an interest on the pretty demon slayer but soon found her too frigid for his taste. While he did care and worried for her, he had never felt the heady attraction with her that he felt with Kagome. His roaming hands, too often disconnected from his brain, often found themselves in very compromising positions on Sango and other women. It wasn't his fault that his hands had a mind of their own. Besides, he had to slake his needs with others if Kagome was unwilling. And she was.

He heard Kagome shifting next to him. _Just one squeeze… only one little harmless squeeze… _He erased the thought from his head and tried once more to fall asleep, knowing that Kagome would be present even in his dreams. The arousing dreams would leave him wanting the real Kagome with more desperation.

He was trying to be good; he really was, for his sake as well as hers. The more he had touched her, the more he wanted from her. So he had willed himself not to touch her at all. It was killing him, not the Kazaana like so many people thought, not being able to touch her. Overly dramatic perhaps, but Miroku was at the end of his tether.

In a day or two, they would reach a village, where he hopefully would be able to distance himself from Kagome. It was his bad luck that hey had been stuck on the road with no company other than themselves for weeks on end. Kagome wasn't making it easier on him. She started wearing those damnable little kimonos which she called 'skirts' again. She hadn't worn them for a while, claiming they weren't fit for traipsing around in the Feudal Era. It was torture watching her saunter around in them, her shapely legs gracefully treading before him. Was it a surprise he had developed a tendency to walk behind the little group? Not only was she wearing her revealing clothing, she was also talking to him more, smiling at him, placing her bedding next to his, and even touching him! Her little scheme to make Inuyasha jealous was painfully obvious and Miroku was not about to play second fiddle to anyone. He was disappointed of how low she had sunken to acquire Inuyasha's affection.

He could, Miroku was certain, entice Kagome enough to have her. He also knew that Kagome would never forgive herself for betraying Inuyasha, she was in love with him to the point of blindness. Even with his horrid reputation he never took women who didn't fully want him. Besides he respected Kagome too much to treat her in that manner. He did care for her… more deeply than he wanted to admit.

Having a conscience is a bitch. 

He sensed Kagome shifting again and turned to see if she was having some sort of nightmare. She had a number of them, specially about killer numbers and shapes. She was lying on her side and was wiggling her behind deliciously for him. His hands were already on their way to her tantalizing bottom when he remembered he wasn't supposed to touch her anymore.

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

Oh, no, Miroku thought, she was not having one of _those_ dreams with him right next to her. He turned again only to bury his face in his blankets and try to block her sighs and heavy breathing. It wasn't enough, though, to prevent her next word from reaching his ears.

"Miroku!"

What?!

He was instantly at her side, watching her moan his name again. Well, that was new. Quickly he looked around for the others, Sango was asleep peacefully on the other side of their camp, Inuyasha was gone (thankfully), Shippou laid snoring a few feet from her. It would have to do, he decided.

With a devilish smirk, he placed his hands on her bottom lovingly. His hands being deprived for so long from their bounty were eternally grateful. Kagome moaned louder under his ministrations, making Miroku grin. Removing his hands, and moving her small frame he nibbled on her lips, waiting for her to wake up.

"Kagome," he said when she showed no sign of waking up.

"Hmm."

"Wake up."

"Miroku…"

"Yes, Kagome-sama, it's me. You're having a nightmare wake up."

Suddenly, her eyes opened and then widened at the sight of Miroku by her side. She blushed so furiously that even in the dark Miroku was able to notice her reddening face. He cackled madly in his mind.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama."

"Consider it a debt repaid. Goodnight." with that he left her and went to his own makeshift bed, a silly grin on his face the whole way there.

She had said his name during an erotic dream; the thought wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe her scheme wasn't meant for Inuyasha. Maybe she wanted him…

That thought sent thrills throughout his body, still he would proceed with care, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He would leave it up to her… He wanted to make sure he wasn't merely a second choice to her. He felt asleep on the happy memory of Kagome calling out his name.

* * *

I hope you guys liked. Two more chapters tops and it's done!

The smut is coming! The smut is coming!


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks to: Kawaii Houshi, Fawnie, Shadowcat15, DeniseD(x2), Toya, Qnna, Kyoko992, Vashies-girl, Anime-Angelwings, Kuroi Hane, Reality, xMimiCks-BunnEyx, Adannc-TSC, Sasha, snoozer808, sunfire-moondesire . All of your reviews rocked! _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Yawns_

_Warning: Un-beta'd, read at own risk. Pure FLUFF ahead… I must be coming down with something._

Unable to sleep and unwilling to continue to stare at Miroku, Kagome got up and went into the woods. She sat down, her back to the trunk of a tree, her arms around her knees. Well, Kagome thought, she would just have to get over Miroku. It was obvious that the Monk didn't have the slightest interest in her.

Kagome would never admit it, but she had tried several ways to… entice Miroku. She had worn the little skirts that at one point used to drive him crazy, she set her sleeping bag next to his and had tried a number of other things. At first, she had definitely seen a glimmer of lust in his eyes. She soon realized, however, that she was imagining things. Not one single grope.

The only good thing was that he had stopped groping Sango, they appeared to have come to and understanding. She felt bad about feeling jealous of her friend, but couldn't help it, and was only glad that she didn't have anything to be jealous of any more. _I'm such a good friend,_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

Other women, though, were still very much appreciated by the perverted Monk.

At least with Inuyasha she had known that he cared for her in some level. She had no such luck with Miroku. Sure, he cared for her as a friend, but nothing more. From bad to worst, Kagome thought, excellent track record. Maybe, she would just swear off men forever. They were nothing but trouble anyway.

_Stupid, perverted, moronic, irresistible monk!_

It was his entire fault, if it wasn't for his sexy smirk, that infectious smile and that charming laugh, she would still be crushing over Inuyasha. Not that it was simple then, but somehow Miroku's rejection was more painful to her. Her feelings for him seemed deeper and stronger that they had ever been for Inuyasha. It scared her.

Even if they did for some miraculous reason get together, how would she ever be able to trust him? And what would happen when she went back to her own time?

"Kagome-Sama," a familiar voice said. Seconds later, Miroku's form appeared, his hair loose around his shoulders and robes askew.

"What is it, Miroku-sama?"

"What are you doing here? It's late and it could be dangerous."

"I just came to clear my head," Kagome said, willing him away so she could go back to pitying herself.

"Very well," he said. He sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder. "I'll accompany you."

"Please, don't," she said tersely.

"Is something wrong?" He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. He wouldn't, not unless he was sure she was the one he wanted. Attraction was one thing; he wanted more than that. Much more.

"No," Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, drawing his attention to them.

Miroku didn't press her. If Kagome had something to say she would say it. A few minutes passed, both content to sit against the tree and share their warmth with each other.

"Please leave," she said morosely, she didn't want him there. Not really, she enjoyed his quiet company too much.

"Is my company that bothersome to you?" he asked, irritated at her mood. She was pinning, he knew that much, over Inuyasha. He wanted to shake her sometimes, so she could see what the hanyou did to her, made her miserable and weepy.

"No." If only he knew it was quite the opposite.

"I'm sure this is about Inuyasha. Just give him time Kagome," he said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not about him," she paused. Honesty is the best policy, she thought wryly. "It's about you," she said softly.

Instant hope flared in his heart. "About me? How so?"

"I've, um, developed certain feelings for you. I care for you… a lot." she said, glad of the darkness of night as she was blushing furiously.

"Does this mean I am allowed to grope you now?" Miroku teased her. In his mind he was doing cartwheels. She had developed feelings for him. Feelings!

Kagome furiously stood up. She had just told him something very serious and important and he had the audacity to make fun of her. Miroku remained seated, looking up at her with a silly grin.

"You… you…" Kagome couldn't think of words to describe him. The creep.

She turned on her heel but Miroku's hand caught her wrist and tugged her down. She ended up sprawled on his lap, face level with his chest. "Let me up," she hissed.

"You're so pretty Kagome," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers. At first, Kagome stayed wide-eyed and immobile as he nibbled on her lips, then realization hit and she responded eagerly to the kiss. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue; she opened her mouth willingly.

Surprisingly, it was Miroku who broke the kiss. "Kagome, " he said breathlessly as he placed tiny wet kisses along her neck. His hands were firmly placed on her waist, his control was rapidly slipping and her soft moans only served to tempt him further. Her own hands were tangling in his robes, bringing him closer to her. He groaned loudly as her breasts pressed hard against his chest.

That seemed to drag Kagome out of her daze. She released him and much to Miroku's pleasure, shifted in his lap but did not leave him. He continued to kiss her neck, his mouth going dangerously low.

"Miroku, stop."

"Why?"

_Good question._

He nipped at her ear, his tongue soothing the light sting. He was making it so very hard to think. His hands were twitching at her waist, wanting to roam her body. He swooped down for another kiss, drawing another moan from her.

"Kagome?"

"What?" she asked absent-mindedly as she peppered his face with kisses.

"You've never answered my question. Am I allowed to grope you now?"

She laughed, "Yes, Miroku," his hands went right to her bottom.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Why didn't you," she asked as he silkily rubbed her upper thighs through her pajamas. " I wanted you to."

"I didn't know. I thought you wanted Inuyasha. You should have told me how you felt."

"You should tell me how you feel. Now."

He chuckled, "I care about you, I want you, wanted you for so long. I've wanted to rip out Inuyasha's and Kouga's throat out whenever they touched you. It killed me not being able to touch you, kiss you… Will that be enough?"

"Yes, that's plenty." she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And Miroku, if you grope anyone else, I'll cut off both your hands."

"I assure you that it won't be a problem, love." He settled Kagome onto his lap so she was straddling him, "Now kiss me again, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Both were smiling as their lips met.

Next chapter will be smut. It's still not done yet, but I'll make sure to post the link to as soon as it's done.

Next chapter will also be the last… hope you guys enjoyed this little ficlet.


	4. Chapter Four

_Sorry for the long wait but my life has been more than hectic these last few moths._ _Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, they were awesome! You guys are really great, I hope you haven't lost hope for this fic. _

Link to smut:

w w. live journal. com/ users / dmnstandy/ 1924.html

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me_..._sadly neither does Miroku._

**Chapter Four**

It was becoming a habit of theirs, meeting up at ungodly hours of the night to share a few hours together. But it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, to sate their need for each other. It was nothing short of torture, their time during the day, when they could not talk, kiss, touch...

Kagome listened carefully to her surroundings, making sure no one had woken since Miroku left ten minutes before. She sat up gingerly, willing herself not to make a sound. Shippo was snoring softly, Sango shifted slightly but did not wake. Inuyasha grunted from his perch in a nearby tree, Kagome froze, terrified that the hanyou had caught her. To her relief, Inuyasha started snoring, obviously still fast asleep. Kagome expelled the breath she had been holding and continued to make her way into the woods.

Normally she and Miroku would wait until Inuyasha went to Kikyo, not wanting to risk the possessive wrath of the half-demon. But it had been too long, two weeks exactly, since they had been alone together. Kagome's desperation was making her reckless, but she didn't care, she only cared about having Miroku's very talented lips on her and his traveling hands on whatever part of her anatomy he cared to place them at.

Actually, much to her surprise, Miroku was almost the perfect gentleman. He'd settle for a quick grope, and even then his hands didn't stray too far or for too long. Kagome didn't know if she was glad or disappointed. Still, the fact was that Miroku made her out outrageously happy.

She smiled when she approached a clearing, a blanket spread carefully on the soft grass. She smiled even more when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She leaned back into Miroku's body, sighing as he nuzzled into her neck.

His hands started rubbing softly against her lower stomach, making Kagome's ability to think an almost impossible task.


End file.
